Nikolaustraditionen
by Kiddo
Summary: Ein Crewmitglied findet an Nikolaus etwas in seinem Schuh.


**NIKOLAUSTRADITIONEN**

by Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

* * *

„Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" - Joseph Fiennes

* * *

„I always will remeber you by real good moments." - „Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Information:

Nikolaus 2004 beglückte und Yury mit der Geschichte „Die Leiden des Benjammin K die II" die aus 100 Wörtern bestand. Eines meiner Kommentare dazu war damals, das man das ganze auch schön hätte ausbauen können. Ihre Reaktion darauf laute wie folgt: „Dann tue's doch." Und genau das werde ich jetzt machen. Da ich aber gerade wenig Zeit habe und noch an weiteren „seaQuest" Geschichten arbeite, beschränke ich mich nur auf das nötigste und das ganze wird nicht all zu lang. Folgende Geschichte ist also von Yurys Storie inspiriert und zwei Sätze wurden Wortwörtlich übernommen.

* * *

In Nostalgischen Erinnerungen schwelgend sass ein Teil der seaQuest Senior Crew an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall. Weihnachten war nun nicht mehr all zu weit entfernt und für die Crew ein wichtiges Thema.

Miguel blickte verträumt in die Ferne. „Und erst das Spritzgepäck meiner Oma, mh, dafür hätt' ich als Kind alles andere stehen lassen können."

Dr. Westphalen seufzte. „Ach ich vermisse auch den Duft von frisch Gebackenen Plätzchen."

„Ich vermisse Abendliche Spaziergänge durch die Straße. Es war immer so eine besondere Atmosphäre wenn alles mit Lichterketten dekoriert war." Erzählte Luitenant Commander Hitchcock.

Tim seufzte. „Ich würde so gerne mal wieder Ski fahren, das hab ich wirklich schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht."

„Ich freu mich schon auf das Dekorieren des Weihnachtsbaums." Meinte Kristen.

Crocker zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dekorieren ist ja ganz nett, aber das Baum kaufen ist jedes Jahr eine Tortur. Irgendeiner hat immer was daran auszusetzen. Entweder ist er zu groß, oder zu klein, oder er ist krumm, oder er hat zu wenig Nadeln oder, oder, oder."

Lucas versuchte sein breites grinsen hinter seinen Orangensaft zu verstecken. So ging es schon die ganze Woche, egal mit wem er sich unterhielt alle kauten ihm ein Ohr über Weihnachten ab.

„Wisst ihr als ich noch ein Kind war haben wir oft die Weihnachtszeit bei meinen Großeltern in Deutschland verbracht. Ganz früher waren wir sogar immer schon zu Nikolaus da. Das war vielleicht immer ein Spaß." Stimmte nun auch Benjamin Krieg mit ein.

„Wie meinen sie das Lieutenant?" Fragte die Ärztin.

„Na ja, in Deutschland gibt es eine spezielle Tradition zu Nikolaus. Am Vortag müssen die Kinder ihre Stiefel putzen und dann abends vor die Haustür stellen. Und wer artig war hat dann am nächsten Tag etwas zu Schnucken oder andere kleine Geschenke vom Nikolaus im Stiefel gehabt."

Erneut musste der Teenager grinsen. „Na dann hattest du ja nie etwas im Stiefel."

Der Moraloffizier schaute ihn finster an. „Ha ha, wirklich sehr witzig. Zu deiner Information, mein Stiefel war immer Rand voll und oft stand noch etwas zusätzliches daneben."

„Und wie ich dich kenne hast du immer den größten Stiefel den du finden konntest vor die Tür gestellt." Meinte Katie Hitchcock trocken.

„Aber natürlich, dass musste sich doch auch lohnen." Ben machte eine kurze Atempause. „Aber noch besser als das mit dem Stiefel war das Abendliche Klobus gehen."

Tim O'Neill zog seine Augenbraun hoch. „Davon hab ich ja noch nie gehört. Was ist das?"

„Das ist eine Tradition die auch nicht überall in Deutschland verbreitet ist. Na ja, jedenfalls verkleidet man sich da und geht von Haustür von Haustür und bekommt da etwas Süßes."

Westphalen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klingt wie das Amerikanische Halloween."

Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein das ist etwas anderes. In Deutschland muss jedes Kind einen Spruch, Gedicht oder auch Lied auswendig lernen. Dies wird dann vorgetragen und dafür gibt es dann als Belohnung etwas Süßes zum essen oder auch oft Mandarinen. Jeder kann auch für sich selbst entscheiden ob er die Haustür aufmachen will oder nicht. Fiese Tricks gibt es da nicht. Rohe Eier im Briefkasten oder ein Auto das in Toilettenpapier eingewickelt ist kennen die da gar nicht. Oft ist es auch so das die Kinder gar nicht von Haustür zu Haustür gehen sondern nur in die Geschäfte."

Die rothaarige Wissenschafterin nickte verstehend. „Klingt viel sympathischer als Halloween. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich hab keine Ahnung was ihr Amerikaner alle daran so toll findet."

Sofort trat Entrüstung auf Bens Gesicht. „Wie können sie so etwas sagen. Das ist doch Tradition. Halloween ist eines meiner absoluten Lieblingsfeste."

Dr. Westphalen schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. „Das überrascht mich jetzt kein Stück."

„Hey, sie sehen das viel zu verbohrt. Halloween zu feiern macht echt Spaß. Und außerdem sind diese Tricks doch harmlos und meistens haben die Leute die kleine Strafe echt mehr als verdient." Erklärte der Versorgungsoffizier.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah die Ärztin wie ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied am grinsen war. „Du kannst dir das grinsen gleich aus dem Gesicht wischen. Ich kann nichts Lustiges daran finden wenn mein Auto mit Ketschup eingeschmiert ist!"

Lucas Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort ernst. „Natürlich nicht."

Das Computergenie wurde von weiteren Äußerungen errettet da Ben gerade einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas nehmen wollte und anfing zu Fluchen. „Ach verdammt, gibt es hier den kein einziges ganzes Glas mehr. Warum muss ich immer eins erwischen was am Rand kaputt ist. So eine Scheiße!"

„Luitenant!" Schimpfwörter hörte die rothaarige Frau gar nicht gerne.

„Ach ist doch war, ich hätte mir schon fast wieder die Lippe aufgeschlitzt. Da darf ich auch mal fluchen."

Kristen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es ist aber nicht passiert und daher sollten sie auch auf ihre Wortwahl achten. Sie sind einer der Führenden Offiziere und sollten sich ihrer Vorbildfunktion bewusst sein."

Krieg zog seine Augenbraun belustigt hoch. „Wenn sie damit auf unseren Junior anspielen kann ich sie beruhigen, der kennt bestimmt weit aus heftigere Schimpfwörter."

Der Teenager stand blitzschnell auf und schnappte sein Tablett, in diese Diskussion wollte er auf keinen Fall mit hinein gezogen werden. „Ich hab ganz vergessen das ich ein wichtiges Programm am Computer laufen hab. Man sieht sich." Und damit machte er auf der Stelle kehrt um ganz schnell zu verschwinden. Die erregten Stimmen der beiden Kontrahenten konnte er allerdings noch 200 Meter weiter hören.

Tja, so viel zu guten Umgangsformen...

* * *

In der Nacht vom 5 zum 6 Dezember schlich eine in schwarz Gekleidete Person durch die Gänge der seaQuest. Nach dem sie sich vergewissert hatte das niemand sie sah öffnete sie vorsichtig eine Tür. So leise wie möglich trat die Person in die Kabine, der Blick war dabei die ganze Zeit auf das Bett gerichtet in dem jemand lag und am schlafen war.

Der schwarze Schatten blickte sich kurz um, als er die gesuchten Schuhe entdeckte schlich er dort hin. Dort angekommen war zwar sichtbar das hier jemand seine Schuhe nicht geputzt hatte, aber das musste jetzt auch einfach so gehen. Schließlich wollte man ja nicht kleinlich sein.

Behutsam wurde ein Gegenstand in den linken Schuh gestellt.

Die Person drehte sich dann wieder Richtung Tür und schlich auf Zehnspitzen aus der Tür hinaus. Als sich der Schatten wieder auf dem Gang befand atmete er erleichtert auf. Das hatte ja wirklich super funktioniert.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen kam Lucas zufällig an der Krankenstation vorbei, als alt vertrautes Gezeter an sein Ohr drang. Neugierig trat er ein um zu sehen was da los war.

Der Moraloffizier saß halb, lag halb auf einer der Liegen und Dr. Westphalen hantierte an seinem linken Fuß herum.

„Jetzt halten sie doch endlich ruhig, Luitenant!"

„Das tut aber so verdammt weh! Wenn ich den erwische, der mir Glas in die Schuhe geschoben hat, dann kann er was erleben!"

Der blonde Teenager musste einmal schlucken, Ben sah aus als ob er ziemliche schmerzen hatte und stick sauer war.

Kristen schüttelte mit dem Kopf während sie gerade die letzte Scherbe aus dem Fuß zog. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie Lucas längst entdeckt. „Ach sie sind doch selber Schuld. Sie hätten erst einmal in ihren Schuh schauen sollen bevor sie da einfach Reintreten."

„Bitte? Warum bin ich denn jetzt auf einmal Schuld? Wie hätte ich das ahnen sollen? Normalerweise befinden sich keine Gläser in meinem Schuh!" Er verzog das Gesicht als die Ärztin mit nähen der Wunde anfing. „Wir müssen unbedingt Chief Crocker benachrichtigen. Hier läuft jemand rum und trachtet mir nach dem Leben!"

„Ach papperlapapp! Hier hat keiner einen Anschlag auf sie verübt. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar, jemand wollte ihnen eine Freude machen."

Krieg zog seine Augenbraun ungläubig hoch. „War ja klar, dass sie das so sehen würden. Aber meinen sie nicht vielleicht das ihnen jemand eine Freude machen wollte?"

Die rothaarige Frau schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht! Aber haben sie vielleicht mal darüber nachgedacht was heute für ein Tag ist?" Sie machte eine theatralische Pause. „Heute ist Nikolaus. Und ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie sie erzählt haben, dass sie als Kind an dem Tag immer was in ihrem Stiefel hatten und sie sich immer sehr darüber gefreut haben."

Ben wurde auf einmal ganz kleinlaut. „Ja stimmt schon, aber trotzdem..."

„Nicht trotzdem. Hier hat sich jemand wirklich Gedanken gemacht und wollte ihnen eine Freude machen Wissen sie noch wie sie sich über die Gläser in der Mess Hall aufgeregt haben?"

Der Versorgungsoffizier nickte zustimmend. „Ja."

„Na sehen sie, deshalb hatten sie ein ganz tolles Glas in ihrem Schuh das nur für sie alleine war. Das niemand anders sonst benutzen sollte außer sie."

Krieg schaute die Ärztin fragend an. „Woher wissen sie dies alles?"

Dr. Westphalen schaute zur Tür wo immer noch Lucas stand, Ben dagegen hatte dies gar nicht bemerkt. „Weil ich diejenige war die das Glas in ihren Schuh getan hat."

Die Augen des Luitenants wurden ganz groß. „Was?"

Kristen nickte. „Ja ich war das. Wissen sie das ganze war eigentlich als Friedensangebot gemeint. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen das sie es zertreten würden."

„Oh...Oohh!" Benjamin wurde ganz nachdenklich. „Ich glaub ich muss mich wohl bei ihnen Bedanken. Das war wirklich eine nette Geste."

Die Wissenschaftlerin lächelte. „Kein Problem." Als sie zur Tür Blickte stellte sie fest das Lucas verschwunden war.

* * *

Eine Stunde später klopfte das Computergenie an die Tür zu Dr. Westphalens kleinem Büro.

„Herein." Ertönte es von ihnen.

Lucas steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Haben sie kurz Zeit?"

Kristen nickte. „Natürlich, für dich doch immer."

Der Teenager setzte sich auf den Stuhl der vorm Schreibtisch stand. „Ich wollte wissen... Ich meine..."

Die Ärztin lächelte. „Du möchtest wissen warum ich dich vorhin in der Sache mit dem Glas vor Ben gedeckt habe."

Lucas nickte. „Ja. Woher wussten sie das ich es war?"

„Ich hatte es gleich vermutet. Und als ich dann deinen Gesichtsausdruck sah war es mir sofort klar."

Der Teenager nickte verstehen. „Und warum haben sie mich nicht verraten?"

Kristen lächelte warmherzig. „Weil ich deine Idee einfach wundervoll süß fand. Wer hätte auch ahnen können das Krieg das ganze so versaut?" Bei dem Gedanken an den Luitenant schüttelte sie verständnislos mit dem Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht das er sauer auf dich ist, schließlich wolltest du eigentlich was schönes für ihn tun. Und ich war mir sicher das wenn ich sagte, dass ich das Glas in den Schuh getan hätte, er mir nicht böse sein würde. Das ist so eine Sache bei Männern, dir hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht die Chance gegeben dich zu erklären. Er wäre sofort ausgerastet. Bei mir dagegen musste er zuhören." Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Das liegt daran das er eigentlich Angst vor mir hat."

Das Computergenie dachte über das ganze nach, irgendwie hatte die Ärztin Recht. „Ich glaube ich sollte ihm trotzdem gestehen das ich Schuld an allem bin."

Dr. Westphalen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das tust du nicht. Das ist eine Ärztliche Anordnung!"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause um das ganze besser wirken zu lassen. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, dich trifft wirklich keine Schuld. Außerdem vermute ich eh das Ben das inzwischen schon einsetzt um Mitleid bei der Weiblichen Crew zu erwecken." Sie lehnte sich nach vorne über den Tisch um wirklich ganz sicher zu sein das sie niemand außer Lucas hörte. „Du musst das ganze Mal von einer ganz anderen Seite sehen. Krieg hat sich selbst die Strafe zugefügt die er schon lange verdient hat."

Einen Moment lang schaute der Teenager die Ärztin geschockt an. Als ihre Worte aber langsam richtig einsickerten stimmte er in ihr grinsen mit ein. „Solch eine Gerissenheit hätt' ich ihnen gar nicht zugetraut Doktor. Sie stecken Ben klatt in die Tasche."

Zufrieden lehnte sich Kristen in ihrem Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich weiß." Und dabei umspielte eine Siegessicheres lächeln ihre Lippen.

ENDE

Written Juli 2005

(Okay, okay, ich weiß das dieses Datum nicht gerade Winterlich ist. Aber es ist so verdammt heiß und ich dachte das vielleicht eine Nikolausgeschichte gedankliche Abkühlung bringen könnte.)


End file.
